Lack of Color
by Siye-chan
Summary: Yahiko is a freshman at Evergreen highschool in California, Kenshin is an attourney, Kaoru is a nurse Yahiko leads an ordinary teenage life until something throws his life completely offbalance. Now he struggles for those he loves and finding himself.


It was 6:30 in the morning. Time to go to school, again. Who's idea was it to make teenagers get up so early in the morning? Yahiko pulled the covers over his head, shielding his eyes from the sunlight. Kaoru slid the door open, allowing all the light from the hallway to spread into the small room. "Yahiko you better get up! I'm not letting you get detention again from being late to school!" She said in a bold manner. Yahiko rolled over on his stomach and pretended not to hear her. Kaoru picked up a shoe lying sloppily on the floor, "I said get up you little punk!" She shouted throwing the shoe at him.  
"Oww! Dang it! Stop doing that!" He protested rubbing his head. "Well I suggest if you don't want any permanent brain damage you get up and go to school!" Kaoru slid the door shut in an impatient manner and resumed in waking the rest of the household up. Yahiko got out from under the covers, and sat up, already dressed in his school clothes. He found no reason to change out of them; they were comfortable, looked good on him and really didn't have anything else to change into seeing as how he wore the same outfit most of the week.  
His style was that of a skater, baggy khaki shorts, his "family guy" black t-shirt he got from his friend and of course, his Vans skater shoes. Skateboarding was hobby, other then drawing pictures of his teachers and classmates as devils or mutants and picking up chicks, if you call that a hobby. He only had one girlfriend, but he also liked to flirt in his own 'show-offie' way. He and Tsubame really were more like just friends; they were both different from each other. She was a preppy girl, cute, and a cheerleader. He was an obnoxious skater who hung out with other skaters that were either Pro, or just mediocre Drugies. But that was his life, and he didn't care what other people thought of him.  
He quickly pulled his backpack over his shoulders, half full, yet half empty, but of course it wasn't filled with books since he never did his homework anyway. What was in it were more along the lines of CD players and illegal fireworks left over from the new year to plan on lighting the school on fire, or at least breaking a few windows. Grabbing his skateboard leaned against the edge of his door he was ready to depart to the high school. He walked through the hallway, ignoring the loud snoring noises Sanosuke made because of his hangover. Getting his several shots of Sake every night for him was more important then being healthy, that way he could drowned all the stresses...if he had any.  
"Good morning Yahiko would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Kenshin asked, Apron around his waist and flipping the pancake on the griddle. Yahiko was never one to eat breakfast; he was never really hungry that early in the morning. "Kenshin it's way too early," He yawned. "Ok, have a good day!" Kenshin replied in his cheery tone. Kenshin was indeed a mystery, not only because his past, but because he was the only possible man alive who would do every job that women did.  
Yahiko walked outside and into the brisk morning. The sun was barely rising, revealing shades of orange and pink. Without hesitation he threw his backpack over his shoulder and his skateboard on the ground, placing his right foot on top and gently gliding down the street. The wind caressed his face as he allowed the board to take him down a small hill. This was the moment in the day where he could finally be alone and have the one instant in the day where his brain wasn't entirely necessary and teachers weren't lecturing.  
He turned around the corner and before he knew it the school became in reach. Evergreen high school was probably the oddest school, not only was it located near the desert in California, but also hardly anything was green. The students filed through the double doors, the girls were chatting their heads off, nearly gobbling up all the gossip they could as usual. The jocks were eyeing the cheerleaders that wore pink mini skirts, which distinguished them from the 'others'. The nerds were sitting in the library with their laptops, discussing a full proof plan to create the perfect robot.  
This was all stupid to Yahiko, but there was nothing he could do to change it. As he continued down the hallway he was embraced from behind, hands covering his eyes, "Guess who!" a girly voice chanted. "Tsubame. Who else would it be, you do the same thing to me every morning." He replied in a dull tone. Tsubame was petite; her hair was tapered over her shoulders, and was a pretty decent person. The only thing that bugged Yahiko about their relationship was that she was one of the cheerleaders, and she two wore the ever-popular pink skirt. She pouted, grabbing his hand and looking directly into his brown eyes, "Come on Yahiko we are going out, you could at least try and act like you are my boyfriend!"  
"What do you want me to do? Make out with you till class starts?" He asked in a sarcastic mood. When Yahiko met Tsubame at age ten she was a shy, plain girl. That was the girl he fell in love with, now that she grew, her personality changed, she was now ditzy, empty-headed, and just plain stupid. She didn't have to be that way, she just was. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long kiss. Yahiko accepted her kisses, but something was empty, it seemed not as right as he wanted it to be, but who knows, maybe it was as good as it got.  
She pulled back and smiled, "I'm going to be late," She started, kissing him once more quickly and making her exit. He sighed but never the less ignored his awkward emotions and went to his locker. His locker was right in the end of the hallway. No one ever really went over there, which gave him the advantage of not having to share a locker. He opened it and shoved his skateboard and backpack inside. His first class was P.E so he wouldn't have to bring books.  
"Mr. Myojin," Yahiko turned around and met the gaze of his vice principal, the single person most hated in the school. He was 37, and of course single because he was gay. He made it a habit of telling kids he knew what was best for them, even though he hadn't had any kids of his own and he wasn't their dad. To every one he was known as "Vice Principal Gestrin," Yahiko replied, as if not to give him any introduction. "We have a new student, and seeing as how you are the only freshman in the school who doesn't share a locker I figured you would be the best candidate for a locker partner." Yahiko shrugged, "I never really put anything in it anyways, so who is he?" The vice principal put his hands behind his back; shudder the thought of looking unprofessional. "She arrives from Washington, now I expect you to give her the respect she deserves, and any trouble from you will cost you a trip to my office," He glared down at Yahiko with those 'don't mess with me' eyes. Yahiko nodded, a day at the vice principal's office was like spending the day at a kiddy carnival, except the clown you would mess with had a permanent record on you and didn't have a gallon makeup and a rainbow wig. 


End file.
